


synchronicity

by barn2



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barn2/pseuds/barn2





	synchronicity

克里斯听到门外一阵吵杂声以为在做梦翻了个身又继续睡了，直到被人摇醒  
“克里斯起来吃饭啦！你看还说我懒，你自己都还没起床啊”  
有些迷糊的坐起身来，看了眼旁边的闹钟打了个哈欠  
“早上起来跑完步补个眠而已，话说玛利亚什么时候来的”  
“嗯。。。没注意，不对克里斯快起来啦！”  
眼看克里斯又要躺下去了赶紧把人拉起来，把人推进洗手间后玛利亚才回到厨房继续奋斗，等克里斯出来后看到的是一桌好吃的  
“哇，赛莲娜要是知道你煮这么多吃的给我怕不是要来打我”  
“不会啦，平时我们都是这么吃的，说起来菲尼阿姨呢？”  
“应该快回来了吧？”  
话音刚落就听到了开门声，还有听着半死不活的声音  
“臭小鬼，午饭呢。。。。。”  
结果一进客厅就看到了一桌子的美食瞬间活了过来，两眼发光，赶紧把东西放下洗了个手就坐下吃了  
“玛利亚做的？”  
“嗯，菲尼阿姨觉得怎样？”  
“克里斯！”  
“啊？”  
不是在说玛利亚吗，关我什么事  
“克里斯你快把玛利亚娶回来啊！”  
“哈？？？？？？”  
菲尼又转向玛利亚那边十分认真的样子  
“改天克里斯她妈回来我一定带她上你们家拜访娜斯塔夏”  
“？？？？？？？？”  
结果在这奇怪的氛围下吃完了这餐饭，吃完后好学生克里斯回房间写作业去了，玛利亚看就自己不写好像不太好然后也跟着写了。菲尼出门前还甩了一堆问题给她们，比如什么时候去领证，什么时候摆个酒，我们最近在研究新的技术你们什么时候来实验一下生一个？  
用了迷之速度把假期的作业做完后发现玛利亚还在埋头苦干，看了看时间还早站起来活动了一下，看玛利亚皱着眉头的样子有些想笑  
“要吃点什么吗？我去给你买”  
玛利亚想了一会还是不想让克里斯这么热的天往外跑  
“嗯。。。。不用了，现在还不是很饿”  
“这样啊，那你继续吧，我去看会电视”  
“克里斯狡猾！为什么写的那么快的！说起来克里斯从以前就写的那么快，到底怎么做到的啊！”  
“嗯？就算你问我也。。。不知不觉就写完了我也不知道啊”  
“真狡猾！”  
“好啦玛利亚快写吧，不写完不给你吃饭哦”  
“！！！！！克里斯坏人！”  
无视掉玛利亚的抗议关上了门，换上了鞋背起挎包就出门了。  
回来时发现玛利亚在客厅里看着电视，走近一看发现睡着了，去房里拿了张被子出来给她盖着，刚一盖上去玛利亚就醒了。  
“克里斯？”  
“嗯？”  
玛利亚揉了揉眼睛坐了起来，还有些迷糊，刚睡醒嗓音还有些沉  
“去哪了？”  
“喏，给你的”  
指了指桌上的蛋糕和饮料，看见吃的玛利亚瞬间就清醒过来，亲了一口克里斯的脸蛋拿起东西就开始吃了  
“我就知道克里斯最好了！”  
“慢点，又没人跟你抢”  
“嘿嘿”  
吃饱满足了玛利亚翻出奏给的碟拉着克里斯看了起来，装入碟片后首先出现的是各种注意事项，还在好奇怎么比平时的多那么多注意的时候影片开始了，一看开头似乎挺正常的也就没多想。  
随着影片越来越往后，两人似乎都发现了有哪里不对，克里斯拿起盒子研究了一下发现其实封面是两层，等她扒下上面那层时影片正好放到主角两个人一边抱在一起亲一边互相脱着衣服，强行让自己镇定下来把注意力放在封面上，发现角落大大的R18，还有预览图里不可描述动作，这才知道奏是故意的，悄悄撇了一眼玛利亚发现她正红着脸盯着屏幕。  
“玛利亚？”  
“嗯？怎怎么了？”  
被叫到名字的玛利亚像是被发现做了什么错事一样有些慌，把手里的碟盒递给她后意料之中看到了她更红的脸，一时间两人都不知道该说些什么好，影片的内容越来越刺激，两双手不知何时交缠在了一起。  
在有些尴尬的气氛下看完了影片，为了打破这有些奇怪的气氛克里斯决定自己开口  
“那个。。。。回房写作业吧？”  
“嗯。。。”  
回到房间后玛利亚怎么也静不下来，看克里斯镇静的样子还以为她没什么反应，仔细一看发现她的耳朵是红的，果然是装出来的嘛，一想到刚才看影片玛利亚就没心思写作业了。  
要是对克里斯做的话会怎样？  
等反应过来时已经把克里斯按倒在床上，见她没有反抗的意思玛利亚直接上手解开她的衣服。  
首先是接吻吧？然后是。。。。。  
手揉着克里斯那没比自己小到哪去的胸部，回忆里一下将顶端的凸起含入嘴中，觉得这样意外的有趣开始变着法子折腾两边，等玛利亚玩够了克里斯被搞得有些迷糊。  
“玛利亚。。。。这样好奇怪”  
“诶？哪里？”  
玛利亚有点担心是不是哪里弄疼了克里斯赶紧停下了动作，动作停了后克里斯感觉相比奇怪的感觉觉得好像身体缺了些什么感觉更难受了，克里斯这才反应过来是怎么回事。看着玛利亚紧张的表情克里斯又觉得说不出口，憋红了脸不知道该怎么开口  
“没事，继。。。。继续”  
“哪里不舒服的话记得说”  
“嗯。。。。。”  
玛利亚一边回忆着片子里的做法一边用手往下探索着，然后摸到了一片有点湿的地方，再抬头看见克里斯的脸更红了  
“你！你别看了啦！快点啦！”  
“噗”  
“呜。。。。。”  
看克里斯的样子玛利亚也不逗她了，亲了亲克里斯的脸然后直接拉下了她的裤子。想继续下去的时候被克里斯拉了起来  
“。。。。。。你也脱啦，就我一个人光着好奇怪”  
“好喔”  
看着玛利亚也脱完克里斯才肯放手让玛利亚继续  
“克里斯这方面真像小孩呢～”  
“什！玛利亚！”  
“是啦是啦，我错啦”  
没等克里斯说些什么玛利亚直接学着片子里那样往下面亲了上去然后舔了几下  
“嗯～”  
这举动直接克里斯还没说出口的话变成了奇怪的声音，两个人都愣住了。最先反应过来的玛利亚继续动作，心里早已乐开了花，听着再次被刺激到的克里斯发出的声音玛利亚更兴奋了。  
“等！啊。。。玛。。玛利亚。。。啊”  
没想到自己还能发出这种声音的克里斯想直接把自己埋在地底下了，但是被玛利亚这样弄着身体已经没有了力气，而且自己居然还挺喜欢的这种感觉的，克里斯脑子现在乱成一锅了。  
玛利亚努力了一会突然听见克里斯的音调变高然后只剩下喘息声，下面流出了更多的液体。停下动作撑起身看了下克里斯，此时的克里斯脸依然红着挂着眼泪还在喘息着，看着感觉像是被欺负的小动物一样。  
对着这样的克里斯玛利亚干脆直接放弃了理智，摸着克里斯脸直接亲了上去  
“嗯。。。。玛利亚。。。。”  
“克里斯。。。。。你知道你现在这个样子简直是在引诱我犯罪吗”  
“。。。。。。我成年了好吧！再说了怎么可能让你犯罪。。。”  
“克里斯明明知道我不是这个意思的”  
“。。。。。随便你好了”  
“那。。。我继续了？”  
“这种事不要说出来啦！”  
一边亲着克里斯手一边往下继续探索着，这里吗？玛利亚试着伸了一指节进去，然后感受到克里斯抓着自己的力度突然变大，舌头还被咬住了，有点痛，克里斯赶紧松口把玛利亚推开了点。  
“你。。。你没事吧？”  
“没事，没想到克里斯反应这么大呢～”  
“我。。。我那是被你吓到了好吧！”  
“那这样呢？”  
玛利亚慢慢的又推进了一指节，收获到了克里斯高了几个调的声音  
“玛！玛利亚！”  
“嗯？”  
“呜。。。。。。”  
见克里斯红着脸又憋不出话来玛利亚直接把手指整只推了进去  
“可以吗？”  
“你现在才说这个？！”  
“克里斯要停的话我也可以停哦～”  
“。。。。。你快点继续啦！”  
克里斯说完就把脸捂上了，玛利亚凑过去亲了亲克里斯的耳朵然后继续了手上的动作  
“啊。。。。”  
听见自己声音克里斯赶紧捂上了嘴，听见声音玛利亚加快了手上的动作  
“嗯。。。。嗯。。。。”  
被克里斯使劲捂着只能听到一点点声音有点不开心的玛利亚凑过去想拉开克里斯的手  
“克里斯明明不捂着也可以的”  
“才不要。。。嗯。。。。好羞耻。。。”  
“但是我想听克里斯的声音”  
“。。。。。不要。。。嗯。。。。”  
见克里斯没有松手的意思玛利亚直接停了下动作笑着盯着克里斯看  
“。。。。。。。。。干嘛啦！”  
“克里斯，抱着我”  
“不是已经抱着了吗。。。。”  
“两只手喔”  
“。。。。不要！才不要给你听！”  
“诶～明明克里斯都已经是我的了？”  
“。。。。。”  
“克里斯～克里斯～克里斯～”  
“呜。。。。。好啦！我知道了啦！这样就好了吧！”  
虽然很不情愿但是克里斯还是乖乖把捂着嘴的手拿开抱着玛利亚了，看克里斯终于把手拿开玛利亚又继续了手上的动作还加快了一些  
“我就知道克里斯最好了～”  
“哈。。。说不定。。。嗯。。。。。没有你想象的那么。。啊。。。好喔”  
“怎么会，我的克里斯有那～么好～”  
“笨。。。笨蛋。。。。”  
回忆着片子里的做法玛利亚把另一只手抽出来揉着克里斯的胸，另外一边也没冷落，俯身亲了上去  
“等！啊。。。哈。。。。玛。。玛利亚。。。”  
玛利亚悄悄加多了根手指然后看到了克里斯皱着眉  
“会痛？”  
“有点。。。”  
“那我们慢慢来”  
亲了亲克里斯的脸稍微让她放松了一下手上的动作变得缓慢起来，直到克里斯拉了下自己红着脸点了点头才又慢慢加快速度。  
“呜。。。玛利亚。。。。哈。。。慢。。。慢点。。。”  
“这个时候不是应该说再快点嘛？”  
“哈。。。。闭嘴啦你。。。嗯。。。。”  
“那我就不客气了”  
玛利亚把头埋到下面一边舔着一边观察着克里斯的反应  
“嗯。。。别。。。别看。。。”  
“克里斯这样很可爱喔”  
“呜。。。。”  
看着克里斯的反应玛利亚更兴奋了，嘴上和手上的动作都加快了，然后听到了克里斯的声音音调慢慢变高  
“玛利亚。。。。我。。。好像有什么。。。。哈。。。。”  
“嗯？什么？”  
“啊。。。。我。。。。嗯～”  
在玛利亚还没想明白之前听到了克里斯的声音突然变得跟之前的不一样了然后感受到了手指像是被挤压一样，有点惊讶的往下看了下看到了更多的液体流了出来，再抬头看克里斯发现她还在喘着没缓过来，玛利亚把手指抽了出来，抽出来的时候还带出了几根细线。  
所以现在是什么情况？？？？？玛利亚有点懵，把手指抽出来后盯着开始使劲回忆片子里的情节，好像。。。啊。。难道这就是。。。。  
然后一个枕头飞了过来，抬头看到了克里斯红着脸盯着自己  
“不要再看啦！”  
“啊。。。抱歉。。。”  
两个人都红着脸沉默了一会，玛利亚慢慢挪到克里斯身边  
“继。。。继续吗。。。。。。”  
“。。。。。。。”  
“那。。。我就当你默认了？”  
看克里斯红着脸偏头不看自己，玛利亚凑上去抱着克里斯低头亲了上去，两条舌头交缠着，玛利亚的手往下继续运动着。  
虽然嘴被自己堵着但是还能听见一点克里斯的声音，于是趁换气时玛利亚把手上的速度加快然后满意的听着克里斯的声音又继续亲了上去。  
克里斯被压着多来了几次玛利亚才肯收手，克里斯只觉得浑身软的不行，脑子也不太好使，看玛利亚好像又想继续的样子克里斯赶紧用力翻到一边  
“停一下停一下！你是要累死我啊！”  
“诶，明明克里斯那么可爱的”  
“。。。。。。你给我闭嘴啦！”  
“那就让克里斯休息一下吧”  
玛利亚爬过去想抱着克里斯然后被嫌弃了  
“你不要过来！”  
“我就抱着你！我不干其他事！我发誓！”  
“。。。。。我才不信！”  
“呜。。。。克里斯～信我嘛克里斯～克里斯～”  
“好啦好啦！闭嘴啦！”  
“克里斯最好了～”  
看克里斯自己慢慢的挪过来玛利亚直接扑上去抱着了  
“你！。。。。”  
“嗯？”  
“。。。。。没事”  
克里斯窝在玛利亚怀里开始整理起思路，感觉稍微恢复了点力气然后抬头看了下玛利亚发现玛利亚一直在盯着自己看  
“嗯？克里斯怎么了？”  
“没。。。没有。。。。”  
克里斯赶紧又窝了回去，现在的力气肯定是反抗不了的，感觉到玛利亚蹭了蹭自己没有下一步动作克里斯松了一口气。  
躺了一会感觉差不多了，抬头按着玛利亚的头就亲了上去，在玛利亚还没反应过来时膝盖挤进了双腿之间，被克里斯突然的举动吓到的玛利亚一时间还没反应过来要怎么办，克里斯往上一顶感受到了一片黏腻，果然和自己差不多呢。  
用力把玛利亚翻过来看着玛利亚脸红着不知所措的样子克里斯笑出来，手轻捏着玛利亚的下巴亲了下去  
“接下来是我的回合了呢”  
“等下！克里斯！”  
“嗯？”  
“。。。。。这种事很害羞的啦！”  
“嗯，所以换玛利亚来体验一下”  
“克里斯坏心眼。。。”  
“到底谁更坏点呢～”  
克里斯一边往下亲着另一只手慢慢往上揉着玛利亚傲人的胸部  
“果然真大呢。。。。”  
“明明克里斯你自己的也不小啊！”  
“我也不想的啊！这么大很麻烦的啊”  
克里斯继续了更进一步的动作，玛利亚觉得自己已经没剩多少理智了  
“哈。。。为什么克里斯你这么熟练啊！”  
“可能因为亲自体验过了吧？”  
“真狡猾。。。。啊。。。。”  
克里斯才不会告诉玛利亚过去在网上不小心点错了然后看到了各种不可描述的视频结果什么都会了（  
“克里斯。。。。哈。。。好像。。哈。。。有什么要。。。”  
“可以哦”  
克里斯加快了手上的动作  
“克里斯。。。。克里斯。。。。。呜。。。。。”  
“我在”  
随着玛利亚升高的音调和手指感受到的收紧克里斯停下了动作  
“玛利亚真可爱”  
捧起玛利亚的脸对着嘴亲了上去，这样的玛利亚是我一个人独占的真好，克里斯越想越开心  
玛利亚缓过来后一边喘着一边看着克里斯  
“克里斯刚才有说什么吗？”  
“我说，下一个回合开始咯”  
“什！啊。。。。克里斯！。。。。嗯。。。等。。。等下啦。。。啊。。。。。”  
两人互相不知道做了多少次手酸到不行才停下，躺在床上互相靠着都有点不好意思看对方  
“那个。。。。克里斯。。。”  
“嗯？”  
“我饿了。。。。”  
“我也有点。。。。”  
克里斯拿起手机看了下发现都已经晚上了  
“我们这是做了多少次啊。。。。。”  
“。。。。。我也不知道”  
“唉，玛利亚你还起得来吗”  
“估计得躺个一两天了。。。。我说克里斯你怎么还动得了的，犯规啊你！”  
“谁让你平时不锻炼啊，我喊外卖吧，你想吃什么？”  
“嗯。。。。简单点的吧，我实在没力气动了”  
“好，那玛利亚你躺着吧，没饭吃了”  
“？？？？？？？”  
“开玩笑的，来给你看，点好了”  
“。。。。。。克里斯我觉得我们可能需要打一架”  
“那我不介意把你按着再来一次”  
“。。。。。。克里斯你不爱我了！”  
“噗”  
“克里斯！”  
“好啦我给你穿衣服再抱你出去行了吧”  
“。。。。。还可以吧，勉强原谅你了”  
“多谢玛利亚大人”  
“嗯不错不错，好孩子”  
吃过饭后两人躺着沙发上看电视，玛利亚突然想起来什么坐起来到处翻手机  
“克里斯，我手机放哪了？”  
“嗯？我怎么知道，找找看咯”  
“啊！克里斯！你身后！”  
“哇你居然看见了，了不起”  
“？？？？？？克里斯你变了！你以前不会开玩笑的！”  
“这不是要多学习学习吗，来给你”  
“克里斯坏心眼！”  
“是是”  
玛利亚鼓着脸接过手机找起了联系人按下了拨打  
“？你要干嘛”  
“告状！”  
“噗”  
玛利亚刚想反驳什么然后对面就接听了  
「玛利亚姐姐？」  
「赛莲娜，吃饭了吗？」  
「嗯，吃过了，姐姐怎么了吗？」  
「啊是这样的，奏不是给了我张碟吗，那张碟emmmmm」  
「碟怎么了吗？」  
「其实那张碟呢。。。。。是。。。。。。」  
「姐姐？」  
赛莲娜耐心的等着玛利亚说出剩下的话时听见了玛利亚和克里斯的对话  
“好啦你说不出口就我帮你说啦！”  
“不。。。不用！克里斯你不要小看我！”  
什么东西会让玛利亚姐姐这个样子呢？赛莲娜越来越好奇奏到底给了什么东西让姐姐看  
「那个。。。。。是成人电影啦。。。。黄色的那种。。。。。」  
「诶！？」  
「赛莲娜啊，奏那边就麻烦你帮我好好处理处理她了，假期我就不回去了，克里斯被吓到摔下床扭到脚了，我就在她这照顾她了」  
赛莲娜听完玛利亚说的话开始思考着片子的事没注意到对面有点激动的声音  
“？？？？？明明是你自己走不动吧！为什么是我！”  
“克里斯小点声啦！在赛莲娜面前我还是要点面子的！”  
“所以你就选择把我的面子丢出去吗！”  
“克里斯～别这样嘛～”  
“。。。。。。。。算了算了”  
「好，我知道了，那玛利亚姐姐你先照顾小克里斯吧，这边我会处理好的」  
「嗯，那赛莲娜照顾好自己」  
「姐姐我不是小孩子了啦」  
「也是啊，一不小心就。。。。那赛莲娜晚安？」  
「玛利亚姐姐晚安」  
玛利亚挂断电话后就直接瘫回了克里斯怀里，克里斯抱着玛利亚觉得有些好笑  
“克里斯～”  
“是啦是啦，哪里痛？”  
“全身都痛。。。。”  
“唉，好啦给你揉揉”  
“嘿嘿嘿，克里斯最好了～”

赛莲娜收起电话回到了客厅，奏见赛莲娜回来了赶紧凑上去抱着，只是赛莲娜少见的挣脱开来然后把奏按在沙发上  
“赛莲娜？”  
“奏，你老实跟我说，你给玛利亚姐姐看的片子是什么”  
奏的眼神开始躲闪，开始在想用什么理由混过去  
“就。。。就是普通的电影啊。。。。”  
“嗯？”  
“就是普通的爱情片。。。。”  
“是吗？”  
“还有带动作的。。。。。”  
“哦？”  
“是真的。。。。。”  
“还有呢”  
“没。。。没了。。。。”  
“奏，看着我再说一遍”  
慢慢把视线移回去的奏对上赛莲娜的眼神瞬间就怂了  
“。。。。。。赛莲娜我说！我说！”  
“那就好好说说吧，奏都干了些什么”  
“。。。。。是”  
看着赛莲娜的笑容奏觉得出了不少冷汗，这次怕是逃不过了。


End file.
